Lighter
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: The story on how Roxas and Axel met. Akuroku Oneshot!


Axel had always loved fire. Even now as his lover was cuddled in his arms. His head rested softly on the Pyromaniac's chest. His breathing was soft and supple; almost like a dove, not knowing how beautiful it really was. His dirty blonde hair was disheveled slightly, a part of it to the left while the other part was folded under his head.

The covers were pulled over their bodies which were filled with sweat. The air was thick and musty. Humidity engulfed the two as they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath from the activity that had both taken part in a minute earlier.

Axel stared up at the ceiling as his devotee slept soundly in his hold. He sighed deeply as he felt the smaller boy move. Fire is what brought the two together in the first place. Axel could still remember that very day…

_Axel leaned against the wall of the simple store. His arms where crossed as he stared out in to the open, hoping for something to happen. His life was always so boring. Nothing to do to pass the time in the summer. School was done so he had nowhere to go at noon that day._

_At just about the same time a boy walked out of the convenience store a frown on his face. His hair was a dirty blonde color which contrasted evenly with his ocean blue eyes. He scowled at the red head and kept moving._

_Axel, not allowing the fine boy to escape, called out to him. Just four little words. "What's wrong with you?"_

_The young boy stopped suddenly. He turned to face the red head as he pulled away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. Roxas scowled again. "What's it to you?" he asked coldly._

_Axel shrugged as a small grin played on his features. "You got a lighter?" He asked in search of some fire to sooth him._

_Roxas quickly searched in his back pocket for the request of the other male. He pulled out a hand sized lighter decorated with little red hearts on it. He tossed it to the older male and tapped his foot impatiently._

_Axel caught the lighter with ease. He glanced at it and couldn't help but laugh. "I love your little decorations. You make them yourself?" Axel snickered._

_Roxas glared at him. "Hurry up and light your damn cigarette so I can be on my way." Roxas said impatiently. Unlike Axel he had somewhere to go today. He had went to the store to buy a pocket knife, but noticed he didn't have any money at the last minute._

_"Oh I don't smoke." Axel responded a little stunned at the judgment. He really never had been confronted by someone saying that he smoked. He personally thought it was disgusting and there were way better ways to use fire then that._

_Roxas paused his tapping foot. He almost looked awe struck. "You don't smoke? Then why in Hell do you need my lighter?" Roxas sternly said. He didn't have time for Axel's games. He had to admit Axel was pretty damn sexy standing there in front of the store a big grin plastered on his face._

_Axel shrugged once again. "I dunno. Fire's cool." Axel simply answered. He shrugged once again and flipped the top of the lighter open._

_Roxas stared as Axel flicked the fire on. It danced almost in mid air, teasing the two boys. It glowed red, orange, and yellow in the eye sight of the males. It flickered in the sun's ray, almost moving in pain._

_Roxas blinked and snapped out of his haze. Axel was staring at him the whole time. He didn't even notice since he was too distracted by the blaze of the small fire in Axel's hand._

_"Having fire doesn't make you sexy." Roxas complained as he crossed his arms._

_"Huh?" Axel was stunned. The kid sure did have spunk. Axel liked that about him. He wasn't afraid of what people would say about him. He spoke his mind and loved doing it._

_Axel was so shocked by the boy's comment that he dropped the lit lighter to the ground. Axel's blue jeans suddenly caught on fire as the lighter hit off his knee and fell to the ground._

_Axel just stood there. He never burned something without planning it and frankly he didn't know what to do. He just stood there looking down at his ablaze pants._

_Roxas was the first one to actually do something. It was the first thing that popped in to his head and it seemed like the perfect thing to do at the moment._

_On instinct, Roxas jumped towards Axel. He wrapped his arms around the frail waist he found. They both fell to the ground with a THUD; Roxas on top of Axel holding on to him as if his life was in horrible danger._

_Axel gasped slightly as he felt Roxas grab on to him. His back heavily hit the cement of the sidewalk underneath them. Roxas was on top of him, holding him tightly. Axel blushed slightly as Roxas lifted his head and gazed back in to the green sea of Axel's eyes._

_The fire on Axel's pants had gone out as soon as Roxas had attached himself to the red head. His pants were slightly singed and might have to be thrown out but Axel wasn't hurt; which is all that matter to the blonde haired boy._

_"I-I just w-wanted to buy a k-knife." Roxas stuttered, his blush deepening in to a light crimson._

_Axel smiled at him. He leaned in towards Roxas, making their lips only centimeters apart. "Well I can help with that."_

Axel still had a small scar to prove the first day they had met. He had thrown those burned jeans out, with the help of Roxas of course. Every since that day they had fallen in love and have been dating ever since.

As Roxas shifted his body closer to Axel's warm body a small smile showed on his lips, and Axel knew that it would last for a long time.


End file.
